Trolling Jongdae
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Kim Jongdae memang terkenal paling iseng di EXO. Tapi ada kalanya dia harus diisengin balik juga. / EXO / OT12 / no pairing / Jongdae!centric / Friendship, hinted!mystery?


Title:Trolling Jongdae  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Genre:Friendship  
Rating:K  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Word Count:1,289  
Summary:Kim Jongdae memang terkenal paling iseng di EXO. Tapi ada kalanya dia harus diisengin balik juga.

* * *

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat – "

Salah satu ruang latihan dance di gedung SM Entertaiment sore itu hanya diisi Minseok dan Luhan. Mata mereka fokus ke cermin yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan dinding ruangan itu. Mereka tidak menyetel musik apapun, hanya menghitung satu sampai empat berulang-ulang sembari menarikan gerakan yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan sejak masa training. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanya suara decit sepatu beradu dengan keramik saat Minseok menyeret kakinya di atas permukaan lantai, suara _satu, dua, tiga, empat_ dari Luhan yang lebih bisa mengatur napas dari pada Minseok, suara tawa kecil Minseok saat gerakan Luhan terlihat canggung, dan suara tawa serak seorang wanita—

Mereka berhenti.

Masih kaget dan bingung, mereka menoleh-noleh, mencari sumber suara. Sesekali saling tatap, mata mereka mengitari seluruh ruangan untuk melihat siapa yang tertawa. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingat ada perempuan di SM yang punya suara seperti itu. Entah artisnya, dancernya, staffnya, coordinya—lalu siapa?

"Umin-_ah_," panggil Luhan, ia mendekat pada Minseok dan memegang lengan temannya itu dengan takut. "Itu suara apa?"

"Nggak tahu?" Minseok mengedikkan bahu. Dia memang selalu cuek pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan semacamnya, tidak seperti Luhan yang mengaku jantan tapi waktu ditinggal lari Kyungsoo di rumah hantu untuk acara EXO's Showtime saja takutnya setengah mati. Lalu telinganya menangkap sebuah suara tawa yang tidak asing sebelum menghela napas dan menggeram kesal. "Chenchen! Keluar kamu!" bentaknya.

Tawa yang tadinya pelan itu berubah jadi kencang, dan Luhan melebarkan matanya pada sosok Jongdae yang masuk ke ruang latihan sambil memegangi perutnya karena sudah tertawa sejak tadi. Masih tertawa, vokalis nomor satu EXO itu membungkuk di depan speaker di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di belakangnya, lalu mematikan suara hantu dari sana.

"Kalau Minie _Hyung_ sih aku sudah tahu nggak bakal kaget… tapi mukamu tadi Luhan _Hyung_ hahahaha!" Jongdae kali ini jatuh ke lututnya dan sisi tubuhnya menghantam lantai, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri saat kepalanya terus mengulang-ngulang ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan tadi. Dengan kuping yang mulai memerah, Luhan bersimpuh di sebelah Jongdae dan memukulinya dengan kesal.

"Itu alarm, ya?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae yang sudah berhenti tertawa duduk bersila dan mengangguk.

"Nanti malam pas kita latihan berdua belas di sini rencananya mau kunyalakan juga. Nggak sabar, deh, lihat mukanya Zitao sama Baekhyun. Pasti lucu banget." Jongdae tertawa lagi dan bahunya berguncang pelan. Luhan harus memutar mata pada keisengan Jongdae.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongdae berlari-lari masuk dorm EXO-K, membuat kaget Sehun yang sedang minum susu di depan kulkas.

"Astaga kaget aku." Sehun tanpa alasan mulai terengah-engah, kaget karena Jongdae tiba-tiba berdiri di depan dapur dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Ngapain, _Hyung_? Latihannya masih nanti, kan?"

"Hehehe, chargermu nganggur, nggak, Hun?" tanya Jongdae. "Bateraiku habis, nih. Chargerku dibawa Yifan. Pinjam punyamu, dong."

"Ooh." Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Di kamar, di… rak jaket kayaknya? Tapi Junmyeon _hyung_ lagi tidur, pelan-pelan, ya."

"Okee~"

Sehun menghabiskan sisa susu di gelasnya, lalu membatu saat mendengar suara teriakan Jongdae dan Junmyeon yang hampir bersamaan. Dia menghela napas sambil memutar matanya. Ia meminta Jongdae untuk masuk ke kamar pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Leader mereka, dan yang dilakukannya adalah mengagetkan Junmyeon yang masih tertidur. Jongdae memang sangat jenius. Untuk sementara, terdengar suara tawa Jongdae dan gerutuan Junmyeon, lalu hening lagi. Sehun lalu menatap Jongdae yang berjalan melewati dapur lagi.

"Kubawa, ya, Hun," ujar Jongdae sambil mengangkat charger Sehun di tangannya. "Nanti habis latihan kukembalikan."

"Iya, _Hyung_." Sehun mengangguk sekali. Biasanya kalau ada yang pinjam-pinjam begitu pasti lupa dikembalikan, tapi toh di dorm masih ada Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon, dan ponsel mereka sama semua, jadi bebas saja mau pinjam charger ke siapapun.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti, Sehun-_aaah_," pamit Jongdae sambil melambai.

"Hati-hati, _Hyung_!" Sehun balas melambai dan melangkah ke kamarnya lagi setelah Jongdae menutup pintu untuk menemukan Junmyeon sudah tertidur lagi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Di hari yang sama, sekitar jam sembilan malam, seluruh member EXO berkumpul di ruang latihan yang sama. Satu jam pertama mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol, pemanasan dan demo sekilas dari Jongin dan Yixing. Setengah jam selanjutnya dihabiskan para lead dancer untuk mengajari dan mengulang beberapa gerakan yang beberapa member lupa.

"Ayo, dong. Kok kita nggak mulai-mulai latihannya, sampai capek nih nunggunya!" keluh Luhan yang berbaring di lantai. Sebagai member yang kemampuan dancenya cukup bagus, sejak tadi dia hanya menonton Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk tanya-tanya Jongin.

"Berisik, ah, _Hyung_! Kalau nggak dimaksimalin dari sekarang, nanti pas koreo bareng-bareng malah hancur, tahu!" balas Chanyeol, matanya tidak lepas dari tubuh Jongin yang menari perlahan di depannya. Mengalah, Luhan hanya menghela napas sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jam sebelas, barulah Baekhyun menyetel lagu Wolf versi Korea dan seluruh member buru-buru memposisikan diri di tempatnya masing-masing. Aura anak kecil yang tadi terpancar terlalu jelas tergantikan mata serius dan gerakan tajam, senyum jahil dan tawa jenaka sudah tenggelam ditelan musik dan jiwa yang ikut bergejolak di masing-masing individu. Biarpun tidak di panggung, tanpa kostum, make up dan penonton, tapi kalau keseriusan sudah melahap pikiran mereka, EXO tetaplah EXO.

Latihan terus berlanjut sampai jam dinding yang tidak berhenti berdetik menunjukkan pukul 23:57, saat itu member EXO-M baru selesai dengan lagu History dan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat.

"Ampuuun, capeknyaaa," keluh Jongdae yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya dengan wajah bengong seperti biasa. Tidak ada member EXO yang berdiri saat itu. Semuanya duduk atau berbaring di lantai ruang latihan.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama sekitar lima menit, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol Si Happy Virus mendapatkan energinya lagi dan mulai bercanda dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai semua member ikut memperhatikannya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Jongdae yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata membuka matanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba, ingat baterai ponselnya sudah lemah dan ia malah lupa menchargenya karena terlalu fokus dengan Jongin saat sebelum latihan tadi. Ia segera berdiri, membuat Yixing di sebelahnya kaget. Jongdae membuka tasnya di sudut ruangan dan menarik kabel charger dari sana, tepat saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas dan—

Terdengar suara tawa serak seorang wanita.

Seluruh member terdiam, kaget—kecuali Luhan dan Minseok, karena mereka sudah tahu—dan Zitao jelas yang terlihat paling ketakutan. Ia memegangi lengan Sehun di sebelahnya, semua member saling tatap dengan bingung dan takut.

Suara itu tidak berhenti selama dua menit dan tawa Luhan juga Minseok langsung meledak. Mereka semua—termasuk Jongdae, langsung menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Itu ulah kalian, ya?" tanya Junmyeon dengan mata membelalak.

"Ya Chen, lah! Siapa lagi!" tawa Minseok. Masih tertawa, Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang terdiam di pojok ruangan. "Chenchen, kau berhasil, tuh, mereka—hei, kau kenapa?"

"Duuh, senjata makan tuan, tuh!" ujar Chanyeol, diikuti tawa dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Makanya jangan suka iseng! Malah takut sendiri."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jongdae berdiri. Member lain terlihat bingung karena baru kali itu Jongdae terlihat takut. Siapa yang tidak lupa pada gelar 'Member EXO dengan Hati Terkuat' yang diberikan pada Jongdae setelah ia berhasil menembus rumah hantu dengan begitu santai seolah berjalan di taman saat acara EXO's Showtime? Ia berjalan ke arah speaker, membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel di belakangnya, lalu memencet tombol di sisi gadget itu untuk menghidupkan layarnya. Hitam.

"Ponsel—ponselku harusnya mati," ujar Jongdae sambil menatap teman-temannya gugup. "Tadi sore baterainya sudah tinggal 23%, walaupun dibiarkan juga harusnya sudah mati sejam atau dua jam yang lalu."

Luhan dan Minseok kehilangan senyum mereka. Semua member saling tatap dengan takut. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama 30 detik, dan keheningan itu pecah menjadi teriakan kaget waktu manajer mereka membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyuruh mereka pulang.

("Manajer _Hyung_! Memangnya… ruang latihan itu ada hantunya, ya?"

"Kok tumben tanya begitu, Han? Kalau ada hantu atau nggak, kurang tahu, ya. Tapi kadang di dalam situ memang rasanya aneh, sih. Makanya aku nggak pernah nungguin kalian di dalam, kan."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang terdiam mendengar jawaban manajer mereka. "Gimana, Jongdae? Kapok?"

"Enggak, tuh."

"Uuhhhh kamu!")

* * *

A/n:Nggak tahu ah-_-  
Tapi biarpun Jongdae kayak gitu nakalnya tapi diatuh lucu banget orangnya… mukanya imut lagi  
Susah ya milih bias di EXO-_- hahaha

Btw saya juga mau curhat  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKENAPAYESUNGPOSTFOTOYEWOOKDIINSTAGRAMDIAKOKTAUKALOKITAKANGENMEREKAAAAAAAAA  
udah gitu aja. Heeee /digebuk/

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
